


Miraculous AU

by pandagod



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Frenemies, Friendship, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love, Marichat, Miraculous AU, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Romance, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandagod/pseuds/pandagod
Summary: In this universe Ladybug and Chat Noir don't exist. Instead they are new superheros, new powers, no kwamis, new villains. Adrien's mom is still in his life but Marinette's dad isn't. Its a different Marinette and its a different Adrien. Read what has been changed and what stays the same in this world.





	1. Miraculous origin

This story will be told by points of view or no points of view.

 

** 4 years ago **

Marinette and Adrien went to school for a while now but only in grade 4 is where they got closer. They were partnered up by the teacher to work on a project so they went to Marinette's house afterschool because it was close to the school. Tom and Sabine were sweet to them and they worked in Marinette's room (which was in the attic). They became bestfriends when they ended up hanging out more than twice a week and never left each others side. One day they were playing in the attic and Tom came home looking scared and shaking. Sabine asked what happened but he said everything was fine, he said he could drive Adrien home now so he got called down. Marinette hugged him and said bye. After Tom didn't return home for more than a hour, Sabine started to worry. When he didn't pick up his cell she got more worried. She decided she'd wait just a little more and turned on the TV to watch the news. Marinette came down from her room when she heard her mom crying. She was confused until she the TV which showed her dads car in a crash. Adrien said Tom attacked him, when he tried to stop him that car crashed into them. Marinette didn't believe him, she blamed Adrien for the crash, that he killed her dad. Adrien got angry being accused for something he said he didn't do. That fight ended their friendship. It started the hatred in them both.

 

**Present day**

**Marinette's POV:**

The ceiling. That ceiling is the first thing I see every morning but today its different knowing I have to go back to school, high school. My dad used to say he'd give me a secret on my 14 birthday, I always corrected him 

"Don't you mean tell me a secret?" but he always said 

"No, give".

I guess I'll never know what it was now. I finally decide to get up and put my clothes on. Yes my birthday is coming, 4 days actually. I don't expect anyone to remember though. I isolated myself from everyone after my dad, I didn't want to talk about it. Or talk at all. After Adr- him I didn't want any new friends. He moved on from me so fast, I'm not surprised. Son of a famous fashion designer, model, popular. I go downstairs following the smell of pancakes.

"Good morning" I said with a kiss to my mom, she smiled back. I started eating my pancakes, I still had a lot of time before school started. I was lucky it was right beside the bakery, which was closed most of the time with either me or my mom busy.

"I bet you anything Chloe will be in my class again" I already have enough problems without Chloe.

"Four years in a row? is that possible?" mom asks.

"Definitely, lucky me"

"Don't say that, its the start of a new year, I'm sure everything will be just fine" I smile and nod. I'm too tired to talk. After breakfast I had my bag packed, my black crop top, my pink jean shorts, and white sneakers. I brush my hair and put it into a bun and leave.

"Bye mom" "Bye honey" she says returning to watching her news.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Marinette's POV:**

Walking into school I still haven't seen anyone I know, thankfully. I go into my classroom and sit in the back like I always do. I put my head on my arms and close my eyes hoping I would fall asleep and wake up to school ending, instead I wake up to Chloe coming into class with a big smile. 

"Adrikins! Hurry up" she gestured to someone outside. My stomach dropped just hearing about him and my tears got ready to fall but I stopped them. Why am I like this? Why am I crying? I put my head down before I could see him coming in. The teacher comes in and asks for everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone, my name is Ms. Bustier and I hope you didn't get attached to the seats you've chosen because your all getting assigned seats. I don't know all of you yet so we will see if you will have to be moved or not"

Ms. Bustier got out a paper and called everyone names and pointed them to their seats. I heard her mention Adrien somewhere but I don't care. I don't.

"... Alya..... Marinette.... Marinette?"

I got up from my seat hoping my eyes weren't puffy and took my bag to the place she pointed. I stopped in the middle hesitating when I look up to see Adrien looking back at me with his green wide eyes.

"Marinette?" Ms. Bustier called me.

He looked away so I finally made it to my seat. When everyone was placed in their seats Ms. Bustier started a lesson which I had to look up for. He got a haircut... it looks- I don't care, I don't care, I don't care.

"Hey, I'm Alya" The girl beside me whispers to me. I don't say anything back.

"Hey!" She whispers louder.

"Hi" I say back.

"Do you really hate school that much? You look like you'd do anything to not be here"

"I would"

"Why?"

"We're suppose to be taking notes" Why cant she leave me alone?

She went quiet and I look up to the board. Ms. Bustier looking at us.

"Ayla, Marinette. Do you have something to say" She asks.

"No, sorry Ms. Bustier" Alya said. Ms. Bustier goes back to her lesson and I go back to my notes. I don't want to look up when I can see a blonde blur above my eyes.


	2. Miraculous origin pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We saw it from Marinette's view, lets go into Adrien's head.  
> Everyone's gonna hate me for the couple I made in the story xD  
> I do too LMAO

**Adrien's POV:**

School. I don't have to go if I don't want to but I cant just skip to avoid someone who I'll eventually have to see. I never would of met her if I let father home school me but mother thought it would be best if I was with children my own age. To have a normal life. I put on my white sweater, dark blue jeans, and brown shoes then go downstairs for breakfast. What else is there to do? Brush. Shower. I make my way to the dining area. My parents sat on one side of the table together, smiling and laughing while eating their food. I chose to sit a few seats away from them. 

"Adrien, come sit with us" My father told me.

I get up and move beside my mother, where my breakfast was waiting.

"Aren't you excited Adrien? You get to see all your friends" My mom tells me with a smile. I just eat my eggs and bacon. 

"What about Chloe, are you not happy you get to see your girlfriend soon?" Dad asks me.

Ugh Chloe. She's either too clingy, annoying, or both.

"Yes father" I say with no smile, why should I smile thinking about Chloe? Sometimes I think the only reason I started dating her was because I was mad at Marinette and she hated Chloe. Chloe hated Marinette too since we used hangout a lot. That isn't a reason for Chloe to be mean to her, Chloe's mean to everyone because that's just... her. 

"Can you get the limo ready for Adrien, Nathalie" Father called Nathalie. 

"Yes sir" Nathalie said going to Gorilla. 

"Bye mother, Bye father" I hugged them before I left. 

While driving we passed by the Dupain-Cheng bakery, some of my best memories were made there. I'd miss them if they didn't remind me of Marinette. She had no right to blame me for telling her the truth but I don't care about the past anymore, I shouldn't. When I have new friends and she didn't even try to exist all that time. She's a no one, she's nothing. 

Chloe runs up to the limo knowing its me, I get out. 

"ADRIKINS!" Chloe tackles me with a hug. 

"Oh Adrikins I missed you!" She leaned in for a kiss. 

"Me too Chloe, lets get to class" I dodge her. 

She brushed off my moodiness and held my arm all the way to our class. She let go of my arm and ran into the classroom. 

"Adrikins!" She shouted again, gesturing to me to come in. 

I come in and look around the first few seats in the front row, I didn't see her yet. She probably skipped. Good. The teacher came in behind me and everyone took their seat. 

"Hello everyone, my name is Ms. Bustier and I hope you didn't get attached to the seats you've chosen because your all getting assigned seats. I don't know all of you yet so we will see if you will have to be moved or not" 

She took out a paper then called and pointed everyone to their seats. 

"...Adrien, over here" She pointed to the seat in front of the room. 

"Nino, here... Alya, there.. Marinette..."

I waited to hear someone move to the seat behind me. She just had to be behind me.  
"Marinette?" Ms. Bustier called again. She isn't here. Can she just skip he-... I hear steps behind me getting closer. I look behind me to see Marinette and her puffy blue bell eyes looking back at me. We froze. I thought seeing her would bring me more hate but all that went away, I turned around and she made it to her seat. Ms. Bustier started a lesson and all I could hear were whispers behind me, not Marinette's voice. I don't even remember what she sounds like anymore, I haven't talked to her in so long. Not that I want to.

"Alya, Marinette. Do you have something to say" Ms. Bustier asks them.

"No, sorry Ms. Bustier" The other girl, Alya said. Ms Bustier continues her lesson and I try to stop myself from thinking about her, is she thinking about me? Why would she...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup all my chapters will most likely be short, I have a lot going on so I don't know when I will be able to write. Hope you like the story so far and sorry for any mistakes. Comment if you want to recommend something or what you think will happen next and I might just make it a part of the story :O  
> Spoiler; Adrien's not nice in this story;)


	3. Its starting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing anymore but enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these chapters are happening on the same day btw (including this one)  
> I write in my free time so I cant promise anything like "I'll post a chapter once or twice a week", thank you for understanding.

**Marinette's POV:**

The bell rung letting us out for lunch. I watch from the corner of my eyes as Adrien packs up and smiles at Chloe who came straight to him. 

"You can stop staring now" Chloe says to me. Adrien looks at me with no expression. I look away. 

"Still haven't learned to talk?" 

"Who would she talk to Chloe, she has no friends" Adrien says with a laugh, making my blood start to boil. He doesn't know anything about me, not anymore. Why did I ever meet him, my life would of been better off without Adrien Agreste. My dad would be alive and I wouldn't feel like this... like I have nothing left in the world. Like I could get one good night sleep without waking up in the middle of night and remembering that scene from that day. My mom crying and my dads car half wrecked on the TV with blood on the windows, all Adrien got was a broken leg, bruised arm, and a few scratches. Its not fair. Its not.. 

"She has me" 

I look to my other side to see Alya speaking to Adrien and Chloe. 

"And who are you?" Chloe asks sarcastically. Adrien leans down to my eye level. 

"Someone who apparently hasn't got to know you yet" he smiled. 

"You can leave now." Alya tells them. They listen. 

She sits beside me, opens her lunch bag and takes out a sandwich. 

"Why are you staring at me?" 

"Alya Césaire, Isn't your mom that chef in Le Grand Paris?" 

"Yes, head chef" 

"And all you get for lunch is a sandwich?" 

"No, a cold dish of various mixtures, usually with dressing between two pieces of food made of flour, water, and yeast or another leavening agent, mixed together and baked" Alya says. I just look at her. 

"What, my mom made me learn about food" 

Alya stares at me, triggering a laugh that I hide. 

We spent the rest of lunch eating and laughing, looks like I actually made a friend. Ms. Bustier came back into the room and told everyone to take a seat to inform us. 

"There is a unexpected storm, you can see the clouds getting darker now, everyone gets to go home but-" She gets interrupted by cheers. Which disappear when Ms Bustier glared at the class. 

"But we should all be prepared for this storm because it mysteriously shows up time to time without warning and its always stronger than any other storm." Ms. Bustier tells us.  
As soon as she does, the lights go out. 

"Oh and the lights are out" Ms. Bustier finishes. Everyone got up from their seats and try to run into the hallways but Ms. Bustier beats them to the door. 

"Mr. Damocles said to remain calm and in your classroom until your parent or guardian picks you up. The storm is dangerous, big, and getting bigger." Ms. Bustier says. 

Everyone groans and go back to their seats. Ms. Bustier told us to call our parents and tell them what's happening but not to pick us up because of the strong wind and rain coming down outside. Alya pulls out her phone and so do I to call our parents but then. 

"Ms. Bustier!" Max calls out, "There's no signal" 

"Then we have no choice but to wait till the storm passes" Ms. Bustier replies. I was too busy ignoring everything to worry about the storm. The last storms like this left Paris in a mess. The trees had fallen and there were branches and big leaves everywhere, eventually it was cleaned up but it took time. A loud beep came through the announcements speaker which was followed by a message. 

"If you live close or have any friends or family who live close, you can walk to them. Be safe. If your home is far then please wait in your classrooms until we can do something", Mr. Damocles says over the speakers. 

"Marinette do you live close?" Alya asks me. 

"Yeah. Want to come over?" 

"I would but I live close too and I don't want my family to worry" Alya says while packing up, "I can manage a short walk" she smiles and waves at me then goes out the door. I quickly pack up and go after her, I catch her at the exit. 

"Alya! I'll walk with you" I tell her with a smile. 

"You sure? My house is a little far" 

"We can manage" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Yup, still Marinettes POV:**

Alya opened the door to her apartment. 

"Mom? Dad?" 

"Alya, your okay" Ms. Césaire said with relief 

"Mom, this is Marinette. She walked me here" 

"Thank you Marinette. Please, stay until the storm passes" Ms. Césaire offered 

"No its fine, thank you. My mom is probably worried too." 

"Are you sure? The storm hasn't even started yet and its getting bad" Alya said. 

"I'll be fine" I looked at the clouds then back at Alya with a smile. 

"Okay, text me when you get home safe" She said handing me a paper with her number. I put it in my bag, then the sky lit up with a loud bang. 

"Its starting" Alya says closing the door. I start walking home, I'll take the short cut through the alley. 

The rain finally stopped but left pig puddles everywhere. A old man walked my way. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, in this weather? His cane slipped and he fell in a puddle. I helped him up. Getting my shoes ruined in the process. Amazing. He went on his way with a thank you. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and resumed walking. The thunder got louder and the lightning got worse, I walk faster, unfortunately right into a large puddle up to my ankles. I try to get out of the puddle when I felt something stab my back, paralyzing my body. The last thing I see before everything went black was a lady, running towards me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH I'm so EXCITED for the superhero parts and I have so many ideas that--  
> nope not gonna spoil:)  
> Have fun waiting for the next chapter.  
> you have no idea how many ideas I have for this story yet I still procrastinate in my free time...  
> I'm already planning chapter 17 when it took me this long on chapter 3 loll  
> ENJOY! IM TOO EXCITED FOR CHAPTER 4 (which will probably take another 20 years) TO PROOF READ AHAHA  
> so I'm sorry for any mistakes:-)  
> 


	4. And it continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait but what happened to Marinette?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot this account existed but lets go back to the story

**By the park**

 

 

**Adrien's POV:**

 

Who knew it was that easy to sneak out of school? Were they seriously going to keep me from going home? This is suppose to be a big bad storm yet all that's happened is thunder and some rain. I rather walk home than stay at school with Chloe.

"Adrikins! Hold me, I'm scared!!" I say rolling my eyes. I don't live that far, at least I brought an umbrella.

I guess I spoke too soon because a strong wind came my way, it is getting bad. I wait for the cars to pass the crosswalk, people are still driving in this kind of weather? An old man with a cane crosses the road slowly, a car speeding towards him. Its not slowing down! I grab the man by his hand and pull him towards the side walk, which I trip over, letting go of my umbrella.

"Thank you young man. Oh what a mess" the man says looking at my jeans and shoes covered in dirt and water, "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about it" I respond, picking up my umbrella. "Be careful in this weather" I said, waving to the man.

I'm almost home. The sky lit up, shooting lightning as I walked. I hear a crashing noise and turn around to see a car on fire after being hit by lightning. The lightning shot closer and closer as I ran away from it. It got me, I could feel the hair on my neck standing up as it came towards me. I put my umbrella over me, the lightning struck it. I lost feeling in my body, the last thing I felt was the heat, my umbrella on fire.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Marinette's POV:**

 

I see something, but my eyes are closed. Water beneath me, rising. I look down to find myself in a small white dress. The water now above me, I let go of my breath. The water surrounds me but doesn't touch me, I'm controlling it. The dream disappears and everything's black again. I start hearing noise. A person talking?

"..Miss......you okay.... do.... 911?", someone talking.

I open my eyes, gasping. First thing I see is a lady looking worried towards me.

"What... what happened" I ask looking around me. I'm in the puddle I walked into.

"You were hit by lightning, do I need to call someone? The ambulance?", she says

"What? No! I.. I have to go home, thank you" I get up and run home. The rain had gotten lighter.

Lightning? My mom's probably so worried about me right now, I better hurry. I was wearing shorts too, that's just great for this weather. A few minutes later I've reach home and walk in, soaking.

"Marinette!" My mom ran towards me with a hug, "I been worried sick, the school said you weren't there and that was 50 minutes ago, if anything ever happened to you I..."

"I know mom." I say, still in her hug. She lets go and looks down at me.

"why are you bringing water and mud into the house?"

"I fell... in a puddle", She doesn't need to know all the details

"Go upstairs! Take a shower, you're a mess"

"Love you too, mom" I smile and run off upstairs to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah its so short but its something lol

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short chapter but I'm glad I actually finished it in a day. More coming soon, hope you liked it:)  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes made.
> 
>  


End file.
